


Nothing more than dream, my love

by samwisespotatoes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwisespotatoes/pseuds/samwisespotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor has nightmares, and Mairon must deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing more than dream, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the angbang morbid March contest on tumblr.

Mairon’s eyes flickered open, his half-asleep gaze roving across the room. Something was amiss. He looked about as best he could from his place in the bed, not wanting to move from the warm embrace of the bed covers and his husband. His senses stretched beyond the bed, and though something had woken him, all seemed fine. He shrugged it off, resigning that all was normal, and settled in to go back to sleep. 

He had laid there no more than ten seconds before he heard an almost pained whimper echo around the room. His eyes snapped open as he half-way sat up, turning to look at his husband. 

Melkor let out another whine, his face contorted in a grimace. Irmo’s dreams plagued him, and they had only gotten worse recently. Mairon turned and leaned over him, feeling his laboured breathing and erratic heartbeat. Strange things they were, he thought at times. How simple functions of a mortal body are so easily disturbed. He brushed the hair out of Melkor’s face, feeling a slight cold sweat on his brow. Melkor flinched at the touch, not yet waking from his nightmares.

Mairon leaned down, whispering soothing words into his ear , “Shh you’re fine, my dear one,” he whispered whilst rubbing his head, “It’s just a dream. Listen to my voice, I’m right here.”

Melkor unconsciously shifted closer to Mairon, his his mind subliminally comforted by his husband’s voice. Mairon held him close, willing the nightmares to leave his lover alone.

Melkor jerked awake, his hands grasping at Mairon’s body learning over his. His eyes roved wildly about before settling on the Maia’s face, a deep sigh of relief leaving his lips as he relaxed back onto the bed. He gathered Mairon in his arms, burying his face in the bright copper tresses he loved so much, his shaky breath disturbing them every few seconds.

Mairon laid in his arms, waiting for Melkor to pull himself away from his nightmares enough to talk. After a few moments of silence broken only by shaken breaths, Melkor’s grip relaxed enough that Mairon could move enough to see his face. Mairon gazed into his husband’s far off dark eyes, fear still lingering in them. “What is it, my love?” he asked softly, running his fingers through the Vala’s wild, raven hair.

Melkor let out a shuddering breath, his dark, sapphire eyes finally re-focusing on Mairon’s shimmering gold ones. “I.. I saw you..” he stuttered, “Laying on the battlefield… Eonwë standing over you, your hair crimson with blood… I tried to call out to you, but you wouldn’t respond…” he took a shuddering breath and pulled Mairon back down into an embrace, “Don’t leave me, my precious one.”

Mairon wrapped his arms around his husband, feeling the fear and pain coming from him in waves. He levered himself back up to look into Melkor’s eyes, “Dear, these dreams mean nothing. I’m not going anywhere.” He pressed a kiss to Melkor’s forehead, “Go back to sleep, I will stay by your side all night and unto the end of the world.” Mairon kissed him again “Good night, my dearest one.”

Melkor pulled Mairon down into a kiss, “Good night, my precious lover.” He settled back into their bed, Mairon tucked against his side, his nightmares held at bay for a time.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M FORESHADOWING MY DAGOR DAGORATH HEADCANONS NOOOOOO


End file.
